An electronic apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) often includes an electronic component, e.g., a hard disk drive (HDD), having a substantially-rectangular plate-like shape in plan view and having engaging holes formed in the side surfaces. Such an electronic component is generally mounted on a board of the electronic apparatus via a mounting component to make it easier to mount and replace the electronic component. For example, a fixing bracket for mounting an HDD is disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-156466 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-198153). The disclosed fixing bracket includes two metal parts that slide relative to each other to sandwich the HDD, and the metal parts include pins to be inserted into engaging holes of the HDD. With the fixing bracket, it is possible to fix the HDD by inserting the pins into the engaging holes instead of by using screws. Thus, the fixing bracket makes it easier to mount and replace the HDD.